The invention relates to a speed change gear apparatus for an automobile transmission.
An engine on an automobile is subject to oscillations either vertically, longitudinally or rotationally relative to a car body as a result of oscillations of the engine itself during its operation as well as accelerations and decelerations of the automobile, which oscillations may cause a failure of gear meshing engagement or may be imparted to a shift lever to produce an uncomfortable feeling to a driver.
Various mechanisms which are intended to prevent the oscillations of the shift lever from occurring have been proposed as exemplified by Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 39,408/1973, 40,205/1973, Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 40,203/1973, 43,525/1973 and 44,340/1973. In a conventional change gear apparatus for transmission, use is made of an oscillation isolating member such as rubber bushing on the opposite ends of a support rod in an attempt to prevent oscillations and noises from the engine system from being transmitted to the floor through a support rod, a shift lever housing and a support link, but these prior art structures have failed to provide a satisfactory oscillation isolating effect which assures an improved feeling during a shift operation. This gave rise to need for the interposition of additional isolating members between the support rod and the floor, thereby increasing the number of parts used, but still failing to provide an improved feeling during the operation of the shift lever.